Output pad drivers are often utilized to drive external loads in serial data links. In some cases, such as Universal Serial Bus 2.0 (USB 2.0), when the lanes (a lane is a serial channel associated with an output signal) are not driven strongly by the drivers, the respective lanes may be defined by a weak pull (switch connection) to supply or ground. In such scenarios (usually referred to as HiZ state (high impedance)), driver output leakage/impedance operates as a parameter that determines whether the lane voltage can be defined accurately by a weak driver.